


You kissed me.

by morleybell



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Drunk!Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, although that's not the point, drunk!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morleybell/pseuds/morleybell
Summary: “Then what happened? What happened that you stopped caring about me, what happened you decided to never contact me again?! What have I done that you hate me so much that you want to leave? Why am I not even worth of saying goodbye after everything we have been through?” She is close to crying and he just looks at her with this sadness in his eyes, he was always doing it when he didn’t want to tell her something, his eyes look like begging her ‘please don’t ask’ but she has to know the truth.“What happened?” She asks him once again, this time more quietly, coming closer to him and looking into his brown eyes.“You kissed me. You kissed me and nothing has been the same for me since.”  _The one, where Bellamy and Clarke have been best friends since forever but when they kiss while being drunk something is changing for him and since she is in relationship with somebody else, he decided to distance himself from her and eventually move away but Clarke doesn’t want to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. It's my first fanfic. 2. Huge apologies for every mistake I've made - English isn't my native language. 3. If you decide to read it - I love you. 
> 
> That's it.

“No Bellamy, we’re not watching another documentary movie, I told you, I have to catch up on my show. “ She opens a pack of Doritos in his kitchen and brings it for them with two drinks of vodka with cola. It’s Friday night but she couldn’t imagine spending her evening better than with Bellamy, watching movies together. 

“And I told you, when we’re in my house I’m deciding what we’re going to do. Invite me to your apartment next time and we will watch your show. “

“But Bellamy.. “ She says quietly with a smirk on her face while sitting on the couch next to him.

“Not that again, it won’t work for me! “ He knows what she is doing, begging him to watch what she wants with this big, blue eyes and huge smile on her face. Damn it, it’s working, it’s always working.

Clarke plays season two of How To Get Away With Murder, Bellamy has seen it already and he is currently even watching season three but he doesn’t want to argue with her when he sees her big smile on her face. The episode starts playing and she sits on the couch right next to him, puts his arm on her shoulder without even thinking and starts eating Doritos. She is watching the show and she thinks he is too but he is only looking at her.

It’s always been like that. Spending evenings together, cuddling when they can, always sitting next to each other when they’re with someone else, hugging all the time and smiling at each other like two people in love. They basically look like a couple but they’re not actually one. If anyone asks them, of course they say it’s not truth but no one really believes them. Jasper asked Bellamy milion times “how is it still possible you two never hooked up?” and the answer is always the same - “shut up” and sometimes adding something like “you know she is with somebody..”

And that’s how it has been now, Clarke wasn’t single, she was in relationship with Finn. She knew it wasn’t “it”, it wasn’t anything special but she was never really in love with someone so she just thought she might give it a try. She looked at Octavia and Lincoln and thought that one day she wants to have something what they have, but she couldn’t find the right person. Of course everyone else thought her relationships were always serious but it was because she didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, she was always secretive to her friends about her love life. She was the only one who knew the truth.. It just wasn’t “it”.

Bellamy, on the other hand, hasn’t been looking for a serious relationship, he was putting his work first for now. Meaningless hookups? Yes. One true love? He doesn’t believe in that.

Well.. Maybe untill that night.

They have already seen 3 episodes in a row, like always arguing about small things, especially since Bellamy knew already how the finale looks like and Clarke was guessing everything.

“Can’t I just tell you what’s going on in these flashbacks?”

“Bellamy I swear to God if you spoil me anything I’m never coming here again…”

“Okay so Wes goes with Laurel.. “ He says with a huge smile on his face, just to piss her off, but he can’t even finish a sentence because Clarke interrupts him..

“I’m never leaving your home again if you’re not shutting up right now! “ She yells at him furious while still looking in the TV. He just laughs and brings them more alkohol and doritos.

This is how everything starts. Since that moment, nothing will ever be the same.

They drink more and more, they laugh a lot and hug a lot because that’s what they always do. They’re already pretty drunk but they don’t bother by it in any way. She can always sleep at his place, it’s not like they never done it before. Of course she knows it would bother Finn but she just doesn’t care because for her it’s just a fling. Of course everyone else from her friends think differently though.

This conversation starts only because of this stupid show she wanted to see, nothing would have happened if they would just watch documentary movie like Bellamy wanted.

“What? They’re kissing? I thought they’re friends! “ Clarke yells while watching two characters who have been friends since the first episode of the show kissing in the car.

“Didn’t she have a thing for that other guy? “ Clarke adds and Bellamy is a little iritated at that moment to be honest. He knows it’s just a show but he is a little drunk and now everything has a deep meaning. And well. He watched beginning of season 3 where this couple is already together.

“You see Clarke. You can be best friends with someone and then fell in love with this person. That’s what happened between them. They were always there for each other and.. “ He can’t finish because she interrupts him in the half of the sentence..

“We’re best friends. Are you saying you could fall in love with me?“ She has this little smirk everytime she knows she is making him ‘uncomfortable’. Well, he never feels uncomfortable with her but sometimes he is just blushing when she says something like that. She knows it and she loves doing it.

“Well.. “ he starts, he looks at TV and then back at her for just a second.. Then he starts laughing while looking back into screen and hugging her tightly. Clarke looks all the time at his reaction, little smirk shows up on her face and she patiently waits for his answer. He just looks back at her only when he is serious once again and says..

“There would be nothing wrong with us falling in love with each other. “

At this moment she doesn’t think about it. She had many drinks and she is just doing what she wants. She kisses him. She is the one who makes the first move. Of course he could stop it but in that moment he doesn’t want to let her go either. She puts her arms on his shoulders and is pulling him even closer if it’s possible. He pushes her on his couch while allowing himself to put tongue into her mouth. Her hand ends up in his curls while the other is on his back.

He is the one who pulls away whispering “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” even though he is not the one who started it.

“No, it’s my fault. “ She says and puts her hands on her face embarrassed and adds quickly “I’m sorry, we’re just both drunk.. and.. “

“and It shouldn’t have happened” He finishes the sentence for her while not even looking her into eyes.

“Let’s just say it didn’t happen okay? I don’t want to ruin anything for you..” Clarke cuts him once again.

“No, you’re not, it’s my fault” She doesn’t want him to take the blame. She takes her bag quickly and adds only “I better go” and in one second she is gone. Just like that.

“Nothing happened, it didn’t mean anything” he says in his mind and he still doesn’t know that he is lying to himself and that’s the moment that changed everything for him.

...

 

And nothing happens. They’re just not seeing each other in the evening in his apartment anymore but everything is just like it has been when they’re with others.

 

"So.. How are things with Clarke?" Jasper asks Bellamy when the two of them are at the bar taking drinks for everyone in their group.

"What are you talking about again?" Bellamy asks him but he knows there is no way Jasper knows what happened between him and Clarke. He is probably just trying - like always - make him admit his feelings for Clarke. (And he really thinks he doesn't have any he just loves everything about her but that's it!)

"Oh please, Clarke found out Finn can’t come tonight and you’re all smiley because that means she is going to dance whole evening with you. " Jasper rolls his eyes. He has been saying these two should be together for a long time but Bellamy always ends their discussion with "Enough" or "Shut up" or "Jasper please it's not like that". They’re all together in the club this evening and maybe he is a little right that Bellamy is happy that Finn doesn’t come tonight but it’s obviously not because he wants to be with Clarke. In that way he just can talk with her all the time, hug her when he wants, dance with her to every song and no one will take her away from him.

"Oh just shut up and take their drinks. And by the way, it's not because of Clarke it's just.. when I’m drinking I’m always smiling okay? "

Clarke and Bellamy end up dancing together, like they always do, to almost every song that is playing. There is though this one song that suddenly reminds him of what happened between them, when he puts her arms on his shoulders and is bringing her closer to his body in a rythm of the music. When he realizes he wants to kiss her once again in that moment he stops dancing and takes her hand and goes with her to the bar.

He needs to forget about what happened so he just takes two shots of tequilla for them and they ended up sitting in the table back with their friends. Bellamy is still sitting next to Clarke, just like always and hugging her tightly. He stares at her a little too long when she jokes with Raven and Jasper just says quiet into his ear “good Finn isn’t here huh?”.

It isn’t anything rude and Jasper ends up laughing and talking with Monty next and doesn’t even look at Bellamy’s reaction but he knows in that moment.. 

 

He doesn’t want to be only her friend anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this couple of days ago and I wasn't sure about adding it because well.. it's not good enough etc. but eventually I decided to just add it since it was almost ready to post. Next chapter - and probably the last chapter - will be added in couple of days. 
> 
> Every comment/kudos are really appreciated. Just let me know you read this:)
> 
> Alice (tumblr - magicalice)


End file.
